


Rainbow Breakfast

by shinsein4



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, So blood, bulge, maybe kinda au, rainbow drinking, tentacle dick?, they fuck on a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsein4/pseuds/shinsein4
Summary: You don't usually catch Rose unaware, but you should definitely try to do so more often. Especially if the reward is always this. Rosemary.





	Rainbow Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This might be slightly AU because, well, I'm actually new to Homestuck. WTF, I know right. Color me surprised when I found out tentacle dicks were a thing in this fandom!(not) My girlfriend made me read it and I'm fucking hooked. Thanks a lot, you bitch. Just kidding, I love you and this fic is dedicated to you. <3

It wasn’t the scent of possibly burning bacon or the sunlight melting through the windows that woke you, but the sound of her gentle humming echoing through the hallways and into your ears. Your eyes blink awake and you lay there for a second listening to your matesprit. You laid there and reminisced over the fact that you were both warm inside your own home. Sometimes you thought you would never get used to the fact that you could live out the rest of your life with your matesprit.

Sometimes you thought you would never get used to the fact that your matesprit was this perfect. You sit up, ears tuning in further to the sound of your Rose Lalonde humming a song that you feel you might have heard her singing at one point. 

Siddling to the edge of the bed, you wiggle your feet into a pair of purple slippers with the likeness of what you understood to be octopuses from Earth. They weren’t your slippers and Rose would heartily deny your accusation of them being of octopus likeness. They’re majestic and gruesome eldritch beasts, Kanaya, she’d gripe. A warm smile pulled up your cheeks. 

You make your way into the kitchen, following the smell of the singed meal that Rose seemed to realize was burning if the sound of a few curses and the clinking of cutlery was any clue. You pause in the doorway, pleased that your approach had been quiet enough to warrant the sight before you without interruption. 

Your matesprit is swaying lightly, humming to the song you now recognized beating from a device on the table. The window is open and there’s a breeze teasing the strands of Rose’s hair and you feel the desire to run your fingers through its softness. Your eyes follow the motion of her hips, swinging back and forth to the tune of her chosen song. 

You have to admit, you didn’t catch Rose unaware often. Especially like this. You definitely wouldn’t be loathe to admit that you found it devastatingly attractive. 

You swallow thickly.

As you begin walking forward, Rose is finally clued into your presence. However, before she can turn to sheepishly look at you, you’re behind her and your arms weave around her previously-swinging waist. You nuzzle your nose against her neck, breathing in the scent that’s unique to your matesprit. 

“You’re awake,” Rose murmurs, and with a smile you can tell she’s going to try to pretend you didn’t see her dancing, “How unlike you to sleep for longer than I usually do.”

You reach around her and turn the stove off. You’re Kanaya Maryam and you’ll be damned if you’d let your matesprit burn her food more than she already has. You have plans for said matesprit and it doesn’t involve finishing cooking. 

“How very astute of you to notice I’ve been asleep this whole time,” you whisper against her, “when you’ve been rocking those hips in here without me to admire them.”

Maneuvering Rose around until she is trapped between you and the kitchen table, you slide your fingers under the hem of her shirt. Your fingers linger on her abdomen, rubbing lazy circles that hint of your plans. 

“It would seem that you’ve woken up with-” Rose breaks off with a yelp and the grin that’s on your face is definitely felt against her neck after the hard nip you’ve delivered to it.

You love Rose but sometimes she beats around the bush just as much as you do. 

“-amorous intents,” She finishes a moment too late and without as much snark as before. Your hands are moving upwards, closer to their targets, and you have a feeling this is the reason for her lack of snark. 

They reach their targets, and you’re pleased to find Rose is lacking in any sort of bra. You make short work of any waiting, massaging her breasts lightly. You feel Rose shift and push herself against you, still facing away from you in your grasp. You can tell she wishes to turn around but you’re curious to see if you can make her come in this position. 

Your teeth sink into her neck, not enough to break the skin, but enough to leave a mark. You lave your tongue over the forming mark, your mouth watering at the thought of tasting her. You know that Rose can tell you’re thirsty with the way she releases a throaty chuckle. You wonder if she’s planning on stealing the control away in this and you realize you should up your ante. 

“Will you bend over?” you whisper in her ear, your tongue coming out to lap at her neck.

Rose sends a look over her shoulder in a way that screams she thinks she has the actual upper hand. You lick your lips and wonder if you could make the look scream that she knows you can have her like a puddle of goop with one curl of your fingers. You shudder, feeling tight in your pants. You’re wildly hard and you have to stop yourself from rutting against Rose.

You can just tell she knows this; her eyes twinkle as if beckoning you to prove her dominance wrong. You bend over her form, her upper body lying atop the table. You take a moment to caress her ass pointing off the edge before tugging down her purple shorts. This is when you notice her composure slipping, watching her pelvis shift slightly. 

As if to reward this, you drag your fingers through her folds. She’s soaked and your bulge struggles in your panties, eager to test the wetness for itself. You hear a huff from Rose, watching her turn her head to meet your eyes. You find her flushed cheeks endearing and the way her eyes darken when you sink a finger into her makes you lose a bit of your own composure.

Your bulge pushes its way out of your panties and you push the garment down. You watch Rose’s eyes flick to the wriggling appendage between your legs, her tongue darting out to wet her lips in desire. Your finger leaves her warmth and you bend over her body to pepper kisses along her neck. You’re careful to keep your hips angled away just enough to restrict your bulge from entering her completely, leaving it to instead stroke its tip along her entrance. You know this will drive her wild, and you’re correct when Rose whines and throws her hips sloppily backwards in an attempt to allow your bulge to curl into her cunt. 

“Fuck,” she groans, “Kanaya.”

You bite your lip hard, forgetting the sharpness of your teeth and your blood drips from the wound they make. It makes a tiny splatter on the smooth expanse of skin beneath your mouth. Your hunger sears your throat and you’re struck with the curiosity of what your blood would taste like mixed with Rose’s own sweetness. 

Rose keens out in pleasure as you softly sink your fangs into her neck. It’s this that drives Rose wild the most, when you fuck her and drink from her in the same instance. And every time, she tries to pretend to have a semblance of control, of dominance, only to collapse with pleasure under your fangs and bulge. 

It’s these thoughts that destroy your resistance to keep your bulge away. You let your hips meet Rose’s ass and your bulge feels its way into her pussy, curling into the warmth. A low mewl leaves your lips, her blood sliding down the corner of your mouth. It’s nothing compared to the loud moan that Rose lets loose, her back arching in relief.

You lap at the wound you’ve made, taking in your fill of her blood while your bulge twists inside of her. Rose’s eyes are squeezed shut and her white-knuckled grip on the table makes you wonder if the small girl could possibly splinter the wood beneath her. 

You push your hips forward, beginning to hump the girl beneath you. You’re struck briefly with the oddity of the position, fucking your matesprit over your kitchen table. You wonder if Rose will be angry since, well, you both will have to eat upon this table later.

Your thoughts grind to a halt when Rose’s pussy contracts around your bulge, her mouth forming a curse. She urges you to fuck her harder and you’d never amuse the thought of denying her when she looks like a goddess undone beneath you. Your hips rock hard, burying yourself further into her. You’re always surprised with how well Rose takes your bulge, her soft warmth enveloping you in the best way. 

Little whines vibrate from your lips and you leave your spot at her neck with the need to breathe properly. A mix of jade and red mix on Rose’s skin where you’ve bit and your eager bulge is twisting wildly inside of Rose. You’re both rocking against each other, Rose doing so the best she can while on her belly. 

It’s when Rose murmurs out how much she loves you that you rocket towards the edge, feeling her tighten around you. Her cunt is milking your bulge for all its worth. You feel full and you know you’re on the edge. It’s hot and it burns in the best way. A burst of your jade liquid spills out of Rose’s warm hole, leaking around your thrusting bulge and sliding down her thighs. Rose lets out a pleasure-filled yell, her thighs squeezing together as she cums after you release into her. 

You’re both breathing heavily, your body collapsed atop Rose’s, and you lightly lap the rest of the blood spilled on her neck. Rose moans quietly and you can feel the aftershocks of her orgasm around you as you gently slip out of her. The both of you are quiet for a few minutes as you regain your breath, enjoying one another’s warmth.

As your breaths quiet, Rose turns around in your arms, her legs trembling a little as she moves to stand up before you. You kiss her cheeks, nuzzling them affectionately. You can feel her smiling and you love how after each time like this, you both bathe in each other’s affections. You feel Rose’s smile widen and you pull back to see a smirk gracing the cheeks you’ve been kissing.

“How was that compared to a bucket?” she grins wickedly and you balk, your cheeks flushing as if you haven’t just coated your kitchen floor and your matesprit in genetic liquid.

Rose’s laugh tinkers out of her like music your soul could dance to and you’re caught, once again, unawares with how beautiful she is. 

Before you know it, she’s dragging her tongue along the trail of blood that’s stained your chin and you’re dragging her down the hallway back to your bedroom. 

Your matesprit really is perfect.


End file.
